Percy Jackson Chronicles 1: Monster Mayhem
by MisterDoctorPickles
Summary: Set after TLO. Our favorite couple is set with challenges such as abduction, flirtatious boys, assassins, an formidable adversary, dorky clothes, spies, new friends, roommates. And were do most of things occur at? One word: Prom. First Fanfic.


_A/N: Okay here we go! LETS DO THIS! Hello I'm MisterPickles M.D. and I would like to say __**some things very important to the story. **_

_1: This story occurs __**a few months after TLO**__,_

2: TLH will_** Never happen**__._

3: _**Kronos is defeated and stay that way**_

4: Some_** old monsters will**__ be used_

5: All in_** Percy's POV**_

6: There will be… let me check…

_**8 new main characters**_

7_. Any suggestions are toke in consideration__** as long as it doesn't affect the overall story**_

_**8. PERCEBETH FOREVER! F YEEEEAAAAH!**_

_**9. PRACHEL! F YOOOUUU!**_

_**10. Percy Jackson Chronicles: Monster Mayhem is my first fanfiction, enjoy!**_

Sorry if you hate the list, I'm a big nerd when it comes to listings :3

"Knock, knock!"

I heard steps coming towards the door. I waited for a moment, leaning against the doorway.

"Who's there?" said a familiar voice.

"Percy!" I said starting to get angry.

"Percy who?" she said.

This is turning into a real life knock-knock joke. She knows I hate her as much as she absolutely loves to annoy me.

"Percy Jackson!" I yelled while being very close to kicking the door down. "Let me in!"

The door opened slowly, very slowly.

"Why do you hate me Susie?" I said.

The door fully opened to reveal a short brunette with hazel eyes with a smile most sinister.

"Why are you doing this tonight"? I complained.

"Because I know why you're here Jackson," she said.

I stopped myself before I responded to her, did she already tell her? She wouldn't be that evil, is she?

"Then why are you doing this now then?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Because I want to put you in a good mood before you see her." She said smiling. "And don't think I told her yet, I want her response to be fresh, just like your reaction."

She never liked me, ever since she found out her roommate is dating me. But at least she isn't evil enough to tell what I was planning for my girlfriend.

"Thank you." I said in the nicest tone I ever used against her before walking past her

The dorm wasn't the smallest room in the world, but it was totally not the biggest. It had a window, a bunk bed, two desks, a small closet, a small green rug, and most importantly, Annabeth.

She was on the bottom bunk wrapped in blanket typing on her laptop. It wasn't just any laptop, it was Daedalus'. It has all of his finished projects, prototypes, blueprints of weapons, vehicles, architecture, and makes killer PowerPoints. Annabeth's on the other hand, was even more amazing.

Her tan seemed more, more natural. Her beautiful golden curls are in a messy ponytail as usual. And _those_eyes, her eyes were just amazing. The many times my eyes met those beautiful gray orbs was usually a very personal moment between Annabeth and me. Gods she was beautiful, which is why I'm doing this.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She looked up from her laptop and had _that _look on her face.

"Hi Percy," she said, turning towards me. "I can't really do anything tonight, and I'm kind of busy too."

It's hard to talk to someone at ten o'clock ay night. Especially if they have been working for a few nights straight.

"I'm sorry if I was bothering you." I said, feeling a little bit down. "I'll, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

She blinked at me. She did really look tired. We haven't been spending a lot of time together lately, and when we did she was in a mood. And know it really looked like she changed a lot. I started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said yawning. "Maybe I can squeeze in some…"

Then a power surged through me, nothing I never really felt before. It turned me around, run back towards Annabeth, shoot a "screw you" look at Susie, cruse Aphrodite, and kneel as If I was in church (haven't been, ever), and say;

"Prom?"

**(A/N: Oh S***!)**

Annabeth was quiet, Susie was holding her breath, and I was just praying to the gods I wasn't too forward or creepy. A few moments passed and then Annabeth spoke up.

"It's not a prom, it's technically a Fall Dance." she said quietly.

Damn it.

"Fall… Dance?" I said stupidly.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course seaweed brain, you haven't really changed have you?

THANK GODS.

"Okay." I said trying not to smile too widely. "So, what now?"

She gave me a slightly bigger smile. "I'll see you tomorrow seaweed brain." She said. "We'll talk then, and try to actually try to think before you talk next time, okay?

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer for a hug.

"I'm just glad that now I can spend more time with my Wise Girl." I whispered into her ear.

When we broke apart, we looked into each others eyes. I would never let anything happen to her, not after all that we been through. As much as I hate to admit it, I needed her as much as she needed me. While thinking about those things I would of course never actually admit to her (mostly because she probably already knows). I slowly leaned into a quick kiss, but it ended up being longer than I... well, I didn't care how long it was. Just spending time her is worthwhile. Annabeth did say when I was around her I was cheesier, or at least more than usual.

So many things were running through my mind at the same time during the sweet, long, slightly awkward kiss. The first time we met, how much we used to annoy each one another (we still do), the time I lost her, Saint Helens, the River Styx, my sixteenth birthday…. During the trip down memory lane I found the several downfalls of the situation. I don't have any really nice clothes, my dancing is limited, and my mom.

Oh Gods. My mom is going to go **INSANE.**

**(A/N: Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? This is just the beginning. Probably going to update once or twice a week. Flames will be used to keep the main antagonist in hell! I will need 1 review with someone with "percebeth" in his or her username for more PJC!)**


End file.
